Ocean Ninja
by Desi-Grasshopper
Summary: There are definatly many ninja in Konaha, but who better to participate in the Exams then the beloved sponge who lives in the sea and his nautically naughty friends? R&R! Note: I DIDN'T WRITE THIS! Spongey NInja did!
1. A Surprise from Link

This is the first story from my brother, Spongy Ninja. It's a crossover of Naruto, Spongebob Squarepants, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Fullmetal Alchemist, Matrix,Star Wars. Remember, this is not MY story!! It's Spongy Ninja's, so please don't say it's not like my other stories. Enjoy and Review!!!

Surprise from Link

"I am so ready for the Chunnin exams!" yelled Spongebob. Sandy smirked. He had grown up a little when he became a ninja.

"Well, don't get to cocky Spongebob! This exam could kill you!" said Squidward.

"Yes, Squidward-sensei! _Hee-hee." _said Spongebob. Ever since Squidward became, not only Jounin, but their sensei, he had been laughing behind his back.

"Well, me boy, how about we go practice that new jutsu?" said Mr. Krabs.

"See ya, Spongebob!" said Patrick. Because he had so much ramen in his mouth, he couldn't say much. Spongebob followed Mr. Krabs into the training ground. It had a bunch of short rocky hills connected shaped in a U.

"Alright, let's practice the Summoning Jutsu." ordered Mr. Krabs.

"Gotcha!" shouted Spongebob. He bit his finger. He started wincing. He hadn't gotten use to it yet.

"Summoning jutsu!!!!!" A bunch of green smoke appeared.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Once the smoke had cleared Spongebob was on the Flying Dutchman.

"OH YEAH BABY! I ROCKED OUT LOUD!" Spongebob shouted.

"Try using the Dutchman against this!" said Mr. Krabs smugly. Then he snapped his claws and a giant stone creature came charging at him.

"Ready Dutchy!?" asked Spongebob

"YOU BET, SPONGEBOB!!!!!!" roared Dutchy. He started zooming towards the stone creature. Then, BAM! The stone creature crumbled into dust.

"SEE YA, SPONGEBOOB!" ROARED THE DUTCHMAN

"B… Hey!'

Spongebob and Mr. Krabs walked home. Spongebob shivered. Konaha was freezing at night. When they reached their apartment, Spongebob zoomed to the laptop. He wanted to see if naruto had seen his email. When he went on his email there was an email. Just not what he expected. It was from _ordenwolf yuubin.jp _

"_Who is that again?" _Spongebob thought for a moment. Then he remembered

"_Oh, yeah! It's Link!"_

Link was an old friend of Spongebob.

The message said:

_Dear Spongebob_

_I hope you are well. I have just found out I will be entering the Chunnin exams. My team members are Cloud and Edward. I hope I can see you_

_Link_

Spongebob grinned, then wrote his reply

_Great!_

_Spongebob_

"Go to sleep Spongebob! Now!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob hopped into his bed and fell asleep.

Spongy Ninja: I hope you liked it!!!!! Please Review!!


	2. Meeting Friends

Here's chapter two!!

Meeting friends

Spongebob woke up nice and early. Then he remembered:

"GAH!!! CHUNNIN EXAMS.!!!"

He rushed down stairs. Sandy and Patrick were down there also. They rushed into the Porsche and zoomed to the Chunnin exams. When they got there, they rushed into a huge hall. Right when they got there, there was a huge outburst by a blonde kid.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU ALL. JUST WAIT!"

Followed by a pink haired girl.

"NARUTO YOU AE. WHAT THE HL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??!!"

"Is that?" Spongebob muttered, then he rushed to the blonde kid before Sandy or Patrick could stop him. When they caught up they found Sponge bob on top of Naruto, hitting his head with an upside-down kunai knife.

"NARUTO YOU BD! WHY THE FK DID YOU NOT REPLY!"

"Sorta slipped my mind." Said Naruto.

They started talking a lot when Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino came up.

"Well the whole gangs here." Said Spongebob. Then this boy named Kabuto. He told them some stuff about the Chunnin exams. It seemed that he had done it 14 times. Suddenly the proctor for the 1st part of the Chunnin exam yelled out"I hope you are already!

"Oh, I'm more than ready" muttered Spongebob with a smirk.

And the Chunnin exams began!

I hope you enjoyed chapter two!!!!


	3. I NEED A BREAK!

Author's Note

Hey, y'all!!!! I'm going to be taking a HUGE break from writing for a while, like a couple weeks or a month. It's not that I'm sick of fanfiction (I love it). I'm just really stressed with school, violin, flute, karate, family, friends, and many other problems (including the fact that I'm being sexually harassed by some freak in my karate school). I need to take a break from the world, as I'm really close to just bursting into flames and doing something reckless and regrettable (I won't go into details…). I've not been getting enough sleep from worrying about too many things, causing me to fall asleep on my bike when going to school and almost get hit by a car, which would be really freaky. I'm also getting REALLY depressed; causing my friends to think I'm emo and my parents to start thinking I need therapy. I'd just like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for putting up with my weirdness and for supporting me. I'd especially like to thank **_Jigoku ShoujosRevenge _**for their two reviews for Gaara's One True Wish and for favoring it. I'd like to thank _**alamoon**_ for always reviewing my work every time I update From Egypt to Domino and giving me nice feedback. I'd also like to thank Anonymous for their constant reviewing as well. It makes me feel a little better to see these reviews. Spongy Ninja and I would also like to thank _**2b1b**_for being the first person to favor Ocean Ninja. Dude, you have NO idea how happy my brother was when he found out that his story was favored. I'd just also like to say that I'm really happy that my stories aren't just read by fellow Americans, but are also read by people in different countries. That just blew my mind away and I'm glad I found out. Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll be hearing from me. After a little break, I'll be back refreshed and ready to ROCK OUT LOUD!!!! Sayonara until next time!!!!!!!

-Gaaramania101

P.S. I'd also like some ideas for my fanfiction stories since I have writers block and I'm also planning ahead. Also, some oneshot ideas would be nice, as well as plot ideas for stories that aren't manga mashups!!! I want to expand my repertoire!!! Arigato gozaimasu? Merci beaucoup !!!! Gracias!!!!! Dhanya bad!!!! And finally, thank you!!!!


End file.
